Halo: UNSC Revenge: Chap 1
by Wakas Hoser
Summary: The "last" Spartan from the SPARTAN II project is sent to a Covenant to destroy it and it's contents, and so he does. One Shot, if you give me about 5 or so good reviews I'll make some more


Begin transmission]  
  
UNSC mission synopsis  
  
Encryption code: blue  
  
The loud sound of assault rifles rapidly firing bullet shells at the evil aliens known as The Covenant. The UNSC marines were taking cover behind rocks right outside of a major Covenant fortification. John 117, the last known SPARTAN from the SPARTAN II project slowly infiltrated the base from the back as all of the focus  
  
was on the attackers in front. John 117 gripped his cobalt gray MA5B assault rifle in both hands as he cautiously crept down the halls inside the heart of the settlement. Very few Covenant would be roaming the halls. John peeked around the corner, his back to the wall, and saw a unit of the enemy traveling towards him. Hoping he  
  
hadn't been seen, John 117 reached into a small pouch by his waist and pulled out a small, glowing blue orb. This was a Covenant grenade using plasma to attach itself to the living organism it touches first. John held his rifle in his left hand and his plasma grenade in the other, carefully listening to the footsteps as they grew louder.  
  
John stared at the purple wall in front of him until the footsteps came to a stop and grunting noises began. They knew someone was in their base. John turned around the corner towards the unit of aliens, throwing the glowing orb and sticking it to an Elite. The entire unit of about 30 was in udder chaos as they saw the grenade. It  
  
exploded, flinging everything everywhere. Blue blood cover the walls and floor. Carcasses were scattered in every direction. John looked around to see if anyone had heard the explosion, but no one was around.   
  
John grabbed his pistol from its holster and lay on the catwalk above the main control room of the base. Golden covenant Elites held glowing blue plasma swords and guarded the entrances. The Elites were tall, athletic built Covenant aliens with blue skin. A transparent shield made with Forerunner technology surround  
  
them, boosting their chance of surviving an attack.   
  
John's mission; destroy the base's central defense systems (CDS) and kill the highest-ranking Covenant inside the base. Once those objectives were complete, he could then destroy the base using the heating units inside the base along with setting off the explosives inside the armory. Then the base would be in tatters.   
  
The scope that was attached to John's pistol gave him a 2x view of everything. He first searched around to devise a plan. John would be able to toss a package of grenades right towards the CDS; hopefully taking out some of the opposition and the General that is standing next to it. John took out a clothe bag and filled   
  
it with fragmentation grenades, pulling the on the final one before he placed it in. John threw the heavy bag at the center of the room, the central defense control panel. Before the bag could land on the circular panel, ripping the bag to pieces and flinging shrapnel everywhere. Shrapnel ripped into the blue and green flesh of several  
  
elites, causing fatal or extreme wounds. The CDS panel was damaged, but still operational. The Elites stayed to guard it. A small group of Golden, seemingly high ranking guards, surrounded the (maybe) General Elite and quickly ran for a door.   
  
John acted fast and drew his pistol and aimed through the scope at the General, but his clear shot was quickly destroyed as the Elites released heavy fire from their Plasma rifles. They shot small blue balls of burning, fiery hot plasma. The bars of the catwalk, which John was on, became extremely hot and started to glow  
  
blue. John wasn't paying attention, instead, he hastily holstered his pistol and snatched his AR. John was about to pull the trigger when the catwalk gave in, crashing to the floor. John's shield buzzed and glowed fluorescent yellow, circling around him. He dove sideways, laying down fire upon every living thing inside the room. Blood   
  
spilled across the walls, creating a blue paintball splatter effect. A blue plasma, blade wielding, gold Covenant rushed towards John with a skin crawling, bloody battle cry. Rapid ticking noises came from John's rifle signifying he was out of ammo. He ejected the clip onto the floor and loaded it with another. Now the gold Covenant was  
  
two feet away from him and its sword was rapidly gaining speed towards John.  
  
This was it, I'm dead, he thought. Blue blood pouring from his wound. He heads slowly looking up at the green armored figure before him. The figure was blurry, and was wearing a golden green armored suit. Screams filled his ears before everything blacked out and he was dead on the floor.   
  
John looked down at the Covenant he had just killed; it's blue blood spilling as John fired his automatic AR. The Elites were wiped out quickly, screaming before they died. He reached down and picked up a few of the dead Elite's plasma grenades. Walking over the CDS, he activated them and stuck all of them to it. John ran  
  
down the hall that the General went down. A few steps from the CDS room and explosion were heard, signifying the destruction of all bases defenses. The hall led John to the Docking Bay. Before him was the Misted Ghost, an extremely large Covenant battle cruiser much like the Truth And Reconciliation, about to flee from their fate.   
  
John grunted and charged forward, AR blazing.  
  
The Covenant warriors that were boarding turned around and fired as they fled. The ship lifted off the floor as the access gate in the back of the shuttle shut. John pulled out his very last weapon, a bar of C-4. John threw the explosive hunk towards the shuttle's closing access gate. The C-4 soared through the air, but didn't  
  
meet its target. But it was close enough to blow the door off. John clicked the detonator, triggering the explosive.   
  
It ripped the access gate off and tore a hole in it. The ship idled for a moment as it tried to maintain balance and prepare the engines for slip space. But John was charging for the ship. He leaped and climbed in through the burnt hole in the ship. John opened the intercom to the commander of the UNSC marines, "Retreat and  
  
gets your men to your pelican drop ship; I'll take care of the rest." John shut off the COM link. He ejected the clip from his AR rifle; it still held 15 rounds. John slapped in another clip from his belt. John checked his ammo supply; he needed to get another weapon or more ammo. He had but 1 clip left. John tapped a button by the door  
  
and it opened effortlessly. He checked the room for enemy, then smiled. He had found the armory, sort of. On the purple walls held racks with weapons for troops being dispatched. Half of he racks were empty, mainly plasma rifles and needles were left. John grabbed a needle and spare ammo for it, along with some plasma grenades  
  
that lay scattered along the floor and racks. John quickly rushed through the ship, trying to find either the cockpit or engine room. He went down several floors, then came across the engine/reactor core. John threw several grenades that stuck on the reactor; john quickly ran out of there and headed towards the control room. He was   
  
surprised there were very little Covenant, but he had only seen a few enter. He encountered a door that wouldn't open, obviously having a code encryption.   
  
The entire ship vigorously shook and swayed as the grenades blew the engine apart. The ship wasn't far from the base either, so John made his plan. He ripped open the door and it led to the cockpit. In the cockpit sat several pilots, about 6 Elites, and the General Covenant. John was instantly showered with plasma fire. He  
  
rolled behind the doors, and pulled out the 3/4 empty clip. He tossed it into the middle of the room and emptied an entire needle clip at it. Some of the rounds ricochet off of the floor and stuck into walls and Covenant. The Needle rounds exploded and killed some of the Elites or took out their shields. The clip of AR rounds exploded and bullets flew in every direction, finishing off the rest of the Elites. John walked in and examined the bloody mess, then took the pilot controls and set a crash course for the Covenant base. John turned and ran for the Docking Bay inside this ship. The ship shook again, and John fell over. He got back up and continued to run for the Dock. He opened a door and a large space with lighting beacons for navigating ships. John ran for a Covenant Banshee fighter. He looked over the Docking bay again, and noticed something horribly wrong.... The Covenant General running for an escape pod. John entered the Banshee fighter and fired the Plasma guns at the seemingly invulnerable General, finally destroying him in a shower of red-hot plasma. John turned the ship for the Dock doors. John fired a fuel rod blast at the doors, and they became blue with heat. John fired with the plasma guns rapidly at the same spot as the fuel rod cannon recharged. The ship shook again, soon to explode. He fired another fuel rod blast that melted a small hole. John widened the hole by showering it with more plasma fire. A small flashing light came on signifying overheating weapon systems. John trusted the banshee forward, then fired another fuel rod blast, clearing an area that was almost big enough for his banshee. He flew forward at max speed, then burst through the molten hole. Metal and plasma ate away at the fighter's hull. Warning lights appeared all over the panel of his fighter.... He needed to get out or it would either explode or stall. He flew at his allied UNSC marine pelican, aiming up over it as it began to take off. He leapt out and fell a large distance, landing on the top. If it weren't for his augmentation, he would be dead. John looked at the crashing vessel as it made its crash course for the Covenant base. When it finally began to dig inside the base, large explosions erupted from the ship and the base. The ship crumpled against the ground and smashed the base. Then with one finale, engulfing explosion, the base and all it's contents were obliterated, as well as the ship. John fired off some victory rounds into the sky from his AR as he stand on top of the Pelican drop ship taking off back to HQ. "Open hatch doors and let me in....mission complete"   
  
End of transmission] 


End file.
